


They’ll find us side by side.

by supernaturalsun



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Pike, Jim and he are people who barely know each other right now but they’ll somehow manage to save the world at some point. Or that is more or less what crossed his mind when he decided to get Bones back on a jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They’ll find us side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/56782027651/star-trek-pacific-rim-fusion-au-rough-so-rough) post. At first I just had a few ideas and was supposed to write a short thing. Then, this came out.
> 
> English is not my first language so there are mistakes in there, the less possible I hope, all are mine anyway.
> 
> If you're looking for something to listen, here are the fanmixes I used : [act on impuse](http://8tracks.com/lordies/act-on-impulse) , [i might throw up on you](http://8tracks.com/drkhal/i-might-throw-up-on-you) , [lose your soul](http://8tracks.com/drkhal/lose-your-soul) , [leni's star trek stuff](http://8tracks.com/thismighthurt).
> 
> Title from "Dark Doo Wop", by MS MR. Inspired by [this](http://borncareful.tumblr.com/post/58167409766/if-theyre-searching-for-us-theyll-find-us-side).

Jim is in the middle of a fight when Bones first sees him. Not an actual fight, just training. But he’s in movement, playful look on his face.

Bones always used to shrug when his father told him that you could learn a lot about someone by observing the way they fought. Somehow he finds himself surprised when Pike calls the kid.

 

 

_(He’s right handed with a strong left foot, good right punch, speed could be improved.)_

(He also has pretty defined abs and pecs but yeah, not the point here.)

Pike asks Jim if he can make Bones visit the base and Bones would give anything for a bed after the trip he had but he follows Jim nonetheless.

Bones is not shy nor impressed by Jim but he doesn't say a lot of things when they’re walking through the buildings. He eventually makes some comments (technical stuff mostly) but definitely loses his voice when they arrive to their jaeger.

It’s the one Jim used to fight inside before and there’s something in the kid voice and facial expression that might makes Bones stomach twist.

(If he’s being honest with himself, he perfectly knows the nature of the feeling, he's just better not acknowledging it.)

 

 

“I don’t know about your previous experience but we’ll be sharing our room.” Jim tells him when they’re in front of a door, number “235” printed with pale red.  
“Yeah, Pike told me. We’ll be okay if you don’t bring any girl in here.”

Bones isn't sure he wanted to say this out loud but it came out anyway.

"Right. If boys are okay I guess I’ll survive."

This was certainly not the answer Bones was expecting but Jim’s smirk get bigger in front of his reaction.

_(Good knowledge on jaegers, really nice smile and not so bad humor are now things Bones can add to his mental Jim Kirk’s characteristics list.)_

They’re going to be okay.

( _We’ll definitely be okay_ he murmurs as Jim take off his t-shirt the second he’s in their room.)

 

 

 

 

They don’t wait too long before putting them together on their jaeger. They’re about to connect when Jim asks the question he probably had in mind for a few days.

"Have you ever…"

He usually looks so fearless Bones is surprised he doesn't finish his question. He doesn't need him too though.

"No," he answers, his voice sounding more assured in his head than in reality.

No he had not piloted any jaeger since his father’s death. No he never went to the drift with someone else.

"Pilots, ready to connect."

The voice surprises Bones and he doesn't catch Jim’s look, closing his eyes to take over the control of his heartbeats’ rhythm. It’s been a few years since the accident and it’s no more his father standing next to him but it’s a fucking first training, he can make it.

_Come on Leonard McCoy, it doesn't matter who you’re fighting with as long as you know why you’re doing it._

"Me neither." Jim says.

Bones lets out a long exhale and this time, meet the other man’s eyes, few seconds before the countdown start. In the end, the “1” is said and they get on the drift. And the moment they’re beginning to move together, Bones knows that yeah, that’s it, he’s back in.

 

 

“You two showed really good things, quite stunning for a first time actually.” Pike informs them afterwards. “But don’t forget that the deeper the bond, the better you fight, you’ll improve with time.”

Bones wishes he could have been able to laugh -just a bit- but his serious look seems glued to his face.

According to Pike, Jim and he are people who barely know each other right now but they’ll somehow manage to save the world at some point. Or that is more or less what crossed his minds when he decided to get Bones back on a jaeger.

"Don’t worry baby, we’re gonna bond so hard we’ll be stronger than any kaiju this planet will ever know." Jim announces when Pike is gone.

Bones doesn't answer anything but this time, his mouth turns into a smile as Jim heads to the showers, smirk on his face.

 

 

"You don’t want to talk about the drift."

Bones isn't sure Jim says this as a statement or a wish and his face gives him no clue at all. He really better learn how to read the kid as soon as possible.

(Something tells him it shouldn't take long.)

"Do you ?" Jim adds, more confident than a few hours ago.  
“No.”

His answer comes out so fast Bones is almost surprised by himself.

People says that when you drift with someone, you feel like there’s nothing to talk about. And right, Bones mostly agrees with that. But they didn’t know each other a few days ago so they should talk about what it was like when both their mind was one. Pike wants them too and it’s the logical thing to do if they’re going to pilot a jaeger together. Does he need to ? He hopes not because he’s sure as hell not ready.

"Right, then we’re not staying here."

Bones doesn't understand at first but he lets Jim grab his wrist and lead them through the base.

He lets him go only once they’re in some place, overlooking the big hangar. According to the path they took and the things surrounding them, Bones assumes it’s somewhere where anybody rarely comes.

"It’s not the quietest place you could dream of but uh, use to spend some quality time on here." Jim says.

Then, he sits on the floor, back against the wall. And Bones doesn't have to be asked to join him.

"And how did you discovered it ? Playing hide and seek or getting lost ?"  
“Ah, that is the great question.”  
“Oh come on Kirk, don’t make me search in your memory once we’ll be on the drift.”

_(He doesn't like to get called by his first name because it reminds him of his father. He has a laugh that fill the air with something Bones quite can’t define. He could have never been a doctor but he admires them.)_

( _God Bones, you can’t threaten me with the drift every time you want to know something about me, find a non-scientific way to reach your goal, c’mon_ , Jim says at some point. Of course Bones accepts the challenge.)

 

 

 

 

This place becomes their HQ and to say that they spend most of their free time here wouldn’t be a lie at all. They share their experience at the Academy. Bones talk about medical school to Jim. They argue about hockey (or what it was when it still was in place all around the world) and Jim falls asleep on Bones shoulder when the older pilot tries to explain baseball to him.

 

 

 

 

Bones is here the first time Jim wakes up because of a nightmare in the middle of the night. He places his hands on Jim’s shoulders and finally hugs him when Jim doesn’t push him away.

"Jim I’m here, it’s over, everything’s okay, I swear."

He tries to sound as reassuring as he possibly can, drawing circles in Jim’s back with his right hand. He can feel his heart slowly going back to a normal rhythm and his shaky breath eventually gets better.

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

_It helps sometimes_ , he holds on his mouth. It doesn’t look like the right moment to talk about his experience. Not that he used to have someone to share his nightmares with but most of the time writing them down worked for him.

Jim doesn’t answer verbally but breaks the contact with Bones and moves on his bed so the later can also sit by his side.

His voice almost cracks on the first words but it’s better after.

Jim talks about his accident, tells how he lost his father three years ago. He explains that sometimes he dreams about it. He says he wished he could take away some things from his memory.

And Bones listen, right shoulder against Jim’s left one.

(He doesn’t realize he’s holding Jim’s hand and rubbing his thumb against the back of it but none of them say something so it must be okay.)

 

 

 

 

Their first mission is a success and they celebrate it together, eventually ending drunk on their HQ.

Bones tells Jim the story of his own accident ( _we’re equals now_ , he adds, somehow grimacing after). He talks about his wife and their life in Chicago before the first attack. He probably says some words about the plans they had and Bones clearly doesn’t remember everything but he’s pretty sure Jim learnt that he would have named his daughter Joanna.

(It’s okay though, the minds reunited/drift part put aside, Bones kind of decided that he could more likely trust Jim. He has a good feeling about it okay.)

 

 

 

 

After that, it gets easy. It gets easy to put his hands on Jim’s shoulders when he’s sitting and Bones comes behind him to check on what he’s doing or casually talk. It gets easy to whisper things in Jim’s ears when they’re eating on the dining all.

He’s never hesitant when he feels the need to yell at Jim.

(It barely ever happen but Bones like to thing they’re actually good at communicating.)

(He learns how to place his body and Jim’s one so they can sleep restless and without any of them having a nightmare or a panic attack.)

 

 

 

 

“You know Jimmy, I’m kinda getting used to this life and getting used to you and it’s so unfair because kaijus basically took my life away and now I’m almost enjoying being in a jaeger with you ? Living with you, too.”

It’s one of those nights. The ones they spend on their HQ after a victorious fight. They don’t make drinking after a mission an habit but tonight they’re both at the good state of drunk. The one where their head will most probably hate them on the morning but also the one where it feels just good to sit on the floor, back against the wall, shoulders pressing together.

"So damn you, damn you and our stupidly strong bond. You-"  
“Bones.” Jim interrupts him, placing his left hand on his right knee.

Bones turns his head to face Jim and he doesn’t have to share his mind to know they’re both thinking about the same thing.

His hand finds Jim’s cheek and the second after, their mouth end up together.

He’s not as desperate as he might look, Bones swears. But it just feels so good and so right that he has no choice, he lets himself smile against Jim’s lips and kisses him again the moment they eventually pause to breath.

_(Jim’s passionate about everything he does and that includes kissing.)_

 

 

 

 

It’s almost beautiful how things don’t change that much afterwards. Sure they’re spending more time in their room but their HQ doesn’t get that abandoned and they’re still rocking it in their jaeger so everything’s mostly cool.

 

 

 

 

Scotty and Chekov almost get killed during their mission with Jim and Bones against two class three kaijus. Pike and Sulu came to help and at the end they defeated both the beasts but right now Scott is in the coma and Pavel will probably never be able to pilot a jaeger again.

"The doctors said they’re out of danger now, they will survive." Jim announces when he gets in their room.

"Right." Is the only answer he gets from Bones.

"Oh don’t be like that, I’m not in the mood for your grumpy face."

He settles over his bed, elbows on his knees, eyes on Bones.

"Then don’t you dare act like nothing happened on the jaeger." Bones says.

His voice is colder than the one he usually uses when he’s pissed, eyes darker too.

They ended the mission without any injury but they had serious arguments in there, about serious problems to agree on how they wanted to handle the situation.

"Damn Jim, you could have get us both killed. You can’t be that irresponsible and suicidal when you’re out there. Maybe your father was ok with it but it certainly won’t work with me."

Jim’s heart races at the mention of his father and his jaw tenses, the discussion clearly not going to a good place.

"Wait, I’m irresponsible and suicidal now ? Best fucking joke. Excuse me if I know why I’m getting on a jaeger and willing to do anything to destroy kaijus."

He’s back on his feet and Bones is in front of him the seconds following.

"Yeah, okay. Then excuse me if I don’t want to lose you."  
“Fuck you Bones, you don’t have the right to say that like you are the only one that ever lost someone in a jaeger. I did too, it’s the reason they put us together, remember ?”

Bones jaw clenches and for a short moment, Jim’s almost afraid he’s going to be punched.

"Plus, I don’t get why I shouldn’t act the way I do and why you pilot with so much hold back." Jim adds. "Don’t you have a wife to avenge ?"

Their faces are barely a feet away from each other and the deep blue of Jim’s eyes has never been so hard to stand against.

"Why are you even here Jim ? Your little fights in bars weren’t enough and you thought kaijus would be funnier ?" Bones finally asks.  
“A not so ex drunk saying I used to spend too much time in bars ? Wow, the irony standing in front of us is wonderful.”

Bones doesn’t answer verbally but the expression on his face as he takes his jacket and leave is really enough to translate his feelings.

 

 

Jim’s gone when Bones comes back. He’s sleeping in Scotty’s room while he’s recovering at the hospital. He has a panic attack the first night there and his chest tightens even more when he realizes there’s no arms to hug him, no one to whisper calming things in his ears. On his side, Bones barely sleeps and gives Sulu his laser killing eyes every time the latter makes a comment on the purple circles under his eyes.

 

 

"No Kirk, we won’t go to the drift together, you’re not getting back on a jaeger before you and McCoy sort out whatever is wrong between you two."

Pike is very clear about it when Jim asks him why he can’t pilot a jaeger. It’s pretty sad because it’s the only thing that could calm him but okay, right, he’ll eventually break his wrist by punching too hard a boxing thing but he’ll be okay.

 

 

Bones feels stupid. He really does every time he thinks about their fight. He crossed Jim’s eyes a few times during the last days. It never lasted more than some seconds but Bones felt his stomach twist every single time.

He goes to their HQ anyway, it helps him thinking. Jim’s words are stuck in his head, loud and aching. _I don’t get why I shouldn’t act the way I do and why you pilot with so much hold back. Don’t you have a wife to avenge ?_ He doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that maybe Jim’s right, a bit at least.

He doesn’t say a word when Jim arrives and sit by his side, quiet for a few seconds before finally breaking the silence between them.

"You were scared." He says. Unexpected according to the expression on Bones face.  
“Don’t tell me you came to see me for this. Not gonna lie, I was waiting for an excuse.”

Bones doesn’t sound _that_ angry, Jim shrugs anyway.

"I’m not going to apology for something I did consciously and still don’t regret. And don’t say that surprises you, you know me better, Bones."  
“Oh we’re not in the middle of a trusting each other crisis then ? Yeah, I know you. I was just dumb enough to forgot that you were this reckless kid who doesn’t care about anything and always act the way he wants to, despite the rules or people surrounding him.”

Jim swallows hard, sure he was expecting that Bones would still be mad at him but he wasn’t exactly prepared to his sharp words.

"You were scared Bones, on the jaeger. Your fear, I could feel it." He almost whispers, quieter than forecasted.

The ancient doctor sighs, his fingers pianoting over his thigh.

"For god’s sake Jimmy, I got it. Sorry to disappoint you, I’m human, I experience fear sometimes. You don’t need me to explain the hormonal stuff, do you ?"  
“Hey, it’s perfectly ok.”

Jim grabs Bones hand, tightening his hold when his co-pilot tries to escape.

"The thing I don’t get is why you kept taking risks if you perfectly knew I wasn’t comfortable with them."

The jaeger system didn’t really appreciate that for once, the two pilots weren’t on the same page concerning the things they wanted to do. It sent a lot of mixed signals hard to interpret and the result was an uncoordinated jaeger more useless against kaijus and dangerous for its pilots than anything.

"I don’t know," Jim begins, eyes focused on Bones. "I… Maybe I thought that you could go with it ? You know, having me by your side helping and all."

It was what they were supposed to be. Two good experienced pilots that would get along and trust each other to kick every kaijus that ever dare to come off the ocean ass. It was the original plan and they could stick to it, Jim believed, really.

Bones catches his mouth and kisses him hard. Jim’s surprised at first but it doesn’t take long before he parts his lips, letting his boyfriend tongue lick into his mouth. It has only been a week or so since their fight but they both missed this for sure. Though, the force in this kiss is mostly Bones expressing the remains of his anger, Jim’s fully aware of it.

"You’re still an asshole," Bones murmurs against Jim’s lips, breath fast, temple against Jim’s one.  
“I know,” is the answer Jim gives before pressing their lips together again.

 

 

"I didn’t really know what I was doing when I joined the Academy. My father and Pike were friends and they offered it to me and… I just couldn’t say no. And I’m not going to say that the fighting beast while being on a robot thing wasn’t appealing, I’m not a liar. I still enjoy it, as you might have noticed. But I also figured out that I was part of something bigger." Jim confesses once they’re back in their room.

Bones bites his lower lip and mumbles an “I’m sorry Jimmy, didn’t mean it” that fades in the air when Jim answers with a smile.

 

 

They have a few other serious discussions. They talk about how they both want to act on a mission, some points are really argued about but at the end, they succeed to settle solid things.

 

 

 

 

Pike lets them go back on their jaeger and their first mission is a really nice victory so they decide to celebrate it on their HQ. _The old fashionable way will always owns it Bones_ , Jim says after ending his definitively not first drink. Bones laughs and lets Jim lay his head against his thigh. They eventually fall asleep there and Bones back aches like hell the day after but it really is worth it.

 

 

 

 

The frequency of the attacks is rising incredibly fast and they now have to face class four kaijus but Jim and Bones are stronger too and new solutions are being considered. Out of everything, the most important thing is that they still have faith, still believe they can win. And they will. They swear it to each other every night, say it out loud before every mission. They will win.

 

 

It’s not easy everyday, though. Both of them still have nightmares some nights. When one of their plan to stop the whole thing fail, Jim gets super frustrated and it’s not pretty to watch. Bones is equally not of a good company when he’s in a bad mood.

 

They get the same tattoo, Jim on his right shoulder and Bones on his left one.

_USS Enterprise_   
_15 sept. 2018_

And the only thing they both want is to add another date under the one of their first mission together.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Bones, what’s wrong ?”

Bones thinks about faking sleeping for two seconds but Jim’s body is leaning against his so it’s not really an option. Even if they’re in the dark of their room, Bones knows that Jim’s looking at him.

"I still think the fact that we only met because we both lost our dad in a jaeger is pretty fucked up." He answers quietly.

According to the sound Jim makes, it’s something he wasn’t expecting. Bones feels some weight on his chest and that’s it, Jim lightens the small lamp on his night table.

"Wait, Bones, wow, no," are the first words Jim manages to say.

Bones can’t retain a small smile in front of Jim’s small yawn.

(He’s becoming so weak around him, it’s awful.)

"We’re gonna avenge them by winning this war, we have a promise together, remember ?" Jim adds.

"Right."

(Right is the word Bones always use when he in fact hardly agrees with something, Jim learnt that a long time ago.)

"We’re beyond fantastic together."

Jim’s answer can have so many meanings Bones doesn’t even want to say something back at first. His eyes are locked into Jim’s one, steel blue he felt in love with a long time ago. He kisses him the second Jim moved enough he can reach his mouth.

(Bones doesn’t make kissing Jim desperately an habit, he swears.)

They break the contact at some point, and just like he did months ago, he poses his temple against Jim’s one and whispers his following words against his lips.

"Yes Jimmy, we are."


End file.
